New Moon: The True Story
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: Victoria is still building an army, but there are no Cullens.  Edward never came back.  Takes place after Bella's cliff diving incident. She decides to try love with Jacob. Action.  Bella, Jake, Wolves, Victoria, Newborns, Edward etc.
1. 1 Choices

**New Moon: The True Story**

*****Setting the Scene*****

Jacob has just saved Bella from drowning after she attempted cliff diving. All the events of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer have occurred until this point (The first passage in Italics is a passage from the book to get into the right mood. This is the first and last time I will do this. I own nothing!)

**

* * *

**

CH 1- Choices

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all._

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. _

_If I turned my face to the side—if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. _

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head._

_And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. "Be happy," he told me. _

_I froze. _

_Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door._

"Wait," I whispered. He shot me a curious glance before settling back to his previous position, resting his cheek against the top of my hair. He must've thought I was still cold. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering so violently now that I almost decided against what I was about to do. Almost. 'Goodbye Edward' I thought. I turned my head slowly and gently pressed my lips against his bare shoulder. I felt the heat radiating off of him, and my lips tingled with the heat long after I ended the small kiss.

"Bella," he gasped softly. I was too embarrassed to look at him now, and kept my head ducked. I felt a warm hand lift my chin. His hands cradled my face so that I was gazing deep into his dark eyes. He was searching my face, probing me with his eyes. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes. Whatever he found seemed to be good because in that instant I sensed the gap between us being closed. I felt his hot breath across my lips before I opened my eyes. He was gazing at me, as if giving me one more chance to back away. When I held my position, he closed the remaining space between us swiftly. His lips were on mine. They were full, and hot, and soft. Nothing about this kiss reminded me of the only other pair of lips I'd ever touched. Jacob bowed my body to his tightly and I wove my hands into his hair. My lips were moving in new yet strange ways, and I liked it. Jacob aggressively parted my lips though he had a moment of uncertainty before he slid his tongue into my mouth and our tongues began to dance. He pulled back to stare at me again. He kissed me once then twice on the lips before he had had enough. Then he positively beamed. It was the smile of my Jacob exploding to the surface of his features.

"Thanks," he whispered huskily.

"Mmm," I hummed contentedly, resting my head on his shoulder now. I would not let myself feel any guilt. I have chosen, and needed to fully commit to what I've just done. Finally, Jacob stirred.

"I should get you inside, Charlie may call."

"Ok," I replied softly. He came around to my side just as I was opening the door and picked me up in his arms. "I'm ok now Jake you don't have to do this," even as I said this I felt the coarseness in my voice and the ache in my lungs. Drowning truly left me exhausted, not to mention making the biggest choice of my life a moment ago. He ignored me regardless, kicking my door shut and carrying me into the house.

The phone was ringing the second the door thud shut. Jacob picked up.

"Swan residence," he paused. "What's up?" I could see his face transform. He was in major wolf mode. "I'll meet up with you, don't wait for me." He hung up and immediately made his way for my front door.

"Is everything ok?"

"Quil and Paul picked up a fresh trail. Really fresh." He looked worried.

"Where?"

"On the cliffs."

"I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry."

"Let's not think about what could have happened," his jaw clenched and I saw him slightly tremor.

"What else?"

"Looks like ginger brought a friend this time." I gasped. "I've got to go, trust me Bella you're safe." He must have seen me shiver at the thought of being alone right now. He quickly pulled me into a strong embrace. "Have a little faith," he smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and was out the door. I ran to the window. I saw him undoing the button on his cutoff shorts as he disappeared, trembling, into the forest.

* * *

**I have completed this story and put up the first three chapters immediatley for you to enjoy. If you like it, want to critique, tell me what you think, I would extremely appreciate comments and reviews. I'm actually quite happy with this alternate story I have created and hopefully a couple people might also enjoy it. Thanks for reading, please continue to the next two chapters and review them as well if you like. =)**

**P.S. I have a lot of action planned and you will get to some by Chapter 3**


	2. 2 The Pack

**Ch 2 – The Pack**

"I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes eh?"

"Shut the fuck up Quil, that's disgusting."

"Dude, why is that disgusting?"

"First of all ginger is a vampire."

"Victoria," I corrected. Jared snorted and looked back at Quil.

"She will forever be fire crotch to me," Quil continued. All the guys started laughing. Jacob walked back out to the front of his house and smacked Quil on the back of the head.

"There are ladies present dammit," he growled though I saw him hiding a smirk. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. I immediately felt comfortable. "Sam just called," Jake informed the pack. "He wants to tell us something, it sounds important." I stirred awkwardly.

"Another fresh trail?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, he said he wanted to tell us face to face."

"Should I go?" I mumbled to him.

"Why? You're just as much involved in this as we are Bells," he leaned down and kissed me in front of everyone.

"Ooo Jakey's come a long way. Quil, remember how we couldn't even call her his girlfriend without being backhanded?" Jacob chucked a piece of wood at Embry's face, which was lazily swatted off course.

"Things haven't changed that much," Jacob stated taking my hand again. Just then there was a nearby howl beforere Sam, Paul, Seth, and Leah walked out of the woods. The Clearwater's were a new addition to the wolf pack, along with Quil. Between this, and Harry's passing a few months back, I felt awful for their mother, Sue.

"I've got some bad news," Sam called looking grave. My stomach was immediately in knots and you could feel the light hearted atmosphere disappear instantly. "Seth encountered a newborn about forty-five minutes ago."

"You got one without us?" Quil whined breaking the tense charge in the atmosphere.

"We didn't catch it. I ordered Seth not to pursue it until he had backup." Seth let out a dissatisfied sigh.

"He did manage to hear her say something before we lost her." Everyone looked at Seth.

"She sort of hissed 'Victoria is coming.'"

"What does that mean? We know she's been trying." Jared declared.

"It means she's going to go for it this time," Leah spat.

"It also means that there are most likely two if not three vampires we have to worry about."

"Bring it," Quil snarled standing up, a devilish smirk upon his face.

"We don't have an exact time frame, but I believe we will be doing this in the next week or two." As more and more information flood into my head I began to feel really faint. I dropped Jacob's hand and put my head between my legs.

"Everything will be fine Bella, no need to be worried," I heard Sam saying somewhere above me.

"Bella it'll be three each on two vampires and two on the last if there is even that many, we definitely have the numbers," Jacob soothed, rubbing my back.

"Why are you guys so, so confident!" I stammered terrified and annoyed.

"Because we're awesome!" Jared chimed in.

"Man I wish there were like two more, it would be so much more fun!"

"This isn't a game Quil," Sam said, "If there were two more we would still be able to handle it however," he added for my benefit.

"See Bells? No worries."

"No worries," I exhaled. Who am I kidding? I will be petrified until this whole ordeal is over and every single one of them is okay.

That night I was in my bed, Jacob would be climbing up to my window any moment, but I doubted he would stay tonight with all the extra patrolling going on.

_Tap tap tap_

Right on Cue. He always sent me a little warning before he climbed his way easily up and through my window. Tonight I was eager to see him and rushed to the open window to watch. He hopped up to grab hold of the tree that was slightly taller than my window. He began to sway lithely bowing the tree back and forth until he sprung agilely through the window, landing with a soft thud. In the three months that we have been dating, he really perfected this method of reaching me. Only once did Charlie peek in to see if I was ok and on that occasion Jacob dove under my bed, or tried to. He didn't exactly fit. If Charlie had walked around to the other side of my bed he would have seen a large body on the floor.

"Hey," smiled the handsome boy in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled, all my anxiety melting away now that he was here. His smile had always been infectious as far as I was concerned. He was shirtless, the usual these days, with black cutoff shorts, and like always, he was barefoot. He pulled me into a vice tight embrace before pulling back slightly to place his lips on mine. It was soft and sweet in the beginning but quickly began to deepen. Jacob's strong arms held me upright as I began to stumble backwards. The back of my legs brushed the edge of my bed and I crawled back onto it. Never breaking the kiss, Jake climbed over me supporting all his weight. My nails dug into his bare, and muscled back. His hands were holding my face before one trailed down my shoulder, my rib cage, my hips, to my leg. My whole body was tingling in the sensations. He grabbed my calf and smoothly yanked it up to hitch around his waist. I wasn't complaining. To my embarrassment I let out a faint moan as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I felt him smile around my lips. My hands traveled up his burning back and into his hair causing him to let out a growl of his own that seemed to come from deep within his chest. It made me feel better to know that I seemed to have the same affect on him that he had on me. Suddenly his head whipped towards the open window, hearing something I couldn't. He sighed and rolled off to my side.

"Sam is calling me, I've got to get back out there," he said breathing heavily.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure, sure," he said already walking to the window. I felt the anxiety creeping back into my chest and the butterflies assaulting my stomach once again. I turned so I was facing away from him, I didn't want him to know how badly I wanted him to stay with me, so I was sure he was safe. He must not have left yet because I felt a warm hand grab mine, and spin me around.

"Hey, look at me." He tilted my face up to gaze into my eyes. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. He quickly pecked me on the lips before turning and climbing swiftly out the window. I laid back on my bed and silent tears began to spill. They were not only tears of sadness but tears of guilt. Tonight was going to be a bad night, and on these nights there was still an echo of ache for an icy embrace that would never sing me to sleep again.

* * *

**Reviews greatly greatly greatly appreciated!**


	3. 3 Filthy Bloodsuckers

**Chapter 3 Filthy Bloodsuckers **

JACOB POV

The second my paws touched earth my adrenaline was pumping. The unmistakable scent of Vampire hit my nose and it couldn't be too far away. My thoughts were a little jumbled, the whole pack was jabbering away anxiously. '_Jared, Paul, Leah you take down the one with the floral scent, Embry, Quil, Seth, you go for the scent on the right.'_

'_The one that smells like candy and burns like meth? Got it!'_

'_Focus Seth."_

'_Got it.'_

'_Jacob and I have the one in the middle. I think it's the redhead.'_

'_It doesn't exactly smell like her does it?' I thought._

'_So nice of you to join,' Leah added sarcastically as my most recent memories weren't quite out of mind yet._

'_We think she tried to cover her scent but I'm still catching a hint of her smell.'_ We all thought as one as we ran towards our victims. You could sense the excitement and the courage of all as we padded our way through the forest. I was out for blood, or, whatever you should say when referring to stony undead monsters. I felt my stomach twist just thinking about how close the fresh trail was to Bella's house.

'_Nothing could have happened, you know that. Now focus, we're ending this tonight._' A chorus of approving howls flew up into the air. Suddenly all our minds plunged into silence. We could hear something. Feet. Three pairs of feet running fast. Running away. They knew we were coming for them. What they didn't know was how ready we were to finish them once and for all. Jared, Paul, and Leah were closing in on the east. Embry, Quil, and Seth were coming in on the west, blocking their way to the ocean. Sam and I were coming up from the south. We needed to circle them before they slipped through our opening. As my paws broke through to a clearing I dug my nails into the dirt and skid to a halt, Sam doing the same. '_Make them turn back into the clearing!_' Sam ordered. I saw, through the eyes of Quil, three Vampires slide to an abrupt stop. There she was. The redhead I had been dreaming of tearing for months on end. She stood barefoot, in dirty tattered clothes, flanked by two more females. One definitely was the bloodsucker Seth had recalled earlier that day. She was blonde and slight. One of her sleeves was completely torn off and there were definite vampire bite marks on her neck and arm. The third vampire was a new face. She was also blonde but with thick wavy locks that looked matted. Her clothes almost looked normal. Except for the fact that they were covered in blood stains. Quil snarled viciously. There was a moment of silence that followed. No one moving, breathing, thinking. Then, the Vampires turned and began to run the way they had just come, just as we had hoped. I was ready as they broke through the clearing stopping yet again in shock as they saw just how many wolves were present. They were surrounded and as the realization hit them, they crouched into their fighting positions. Victoria had the slightest smile on her face. '_3, 2, 1,' _Sam and I lunged towards the center of the meadow and the redhead did a back flip just out of reach. Sam and I began to circle her. She dove for a gap and I quickly sank my teeth into her hand and yanked it completely off. She answered with a shriek of agony and shock. While she lost her focus Sam pounced and sank his teeth into her leg. It was too easy. I lunged once again and easily clamped my jaws around her throat. The screeching sound of metal filled my ears as vampires all around me were being dismembered. It was a shock that Victoria went down so easily after such a long chase. I guess she just relied too much on her little gift of evasion. I wondered offhandedly if evasion could really be one of those leech powers Bella had told me about. As I finished her off Sam scoured the ground to make sure all the pieces of the leech were found and piled together. It was done. The fight took all of one minute, two tops. I was pleased yet it was so anticlimactic. I really thought the redhead would put up a little more fight than she did. I tried to remember how much fight that Laurent bloodsucker had in him. I couldn't really compare. It was five on one last time. As the purpling cloud of smoke billowed above me all I could think about was getting back to Bella. Telling her that she could finally stop worrying, the danger was over.

'_Go on,'_ Sam thought looking at me.

'_Thanks,'_ I replied already turning for her house and bolting away.

'_Don't have too much fun Jacob.'_ I rolled my eyes. Quil always knew what to say.

* * *

**So there are the first 3 chapters of the completed story. If you want more I'm going to want to see some reviews/comments telling me what you think! Thank you so much for reading if you've stuck with it this far.**

**-Mariainthemiddle**


	4. 4 Oh Bella

**Chapter 4 Oh Bella**

The second I dove through her window, Bella was on her feet frantically whispering.

"Oh god you're okay. I was about to haul it through the window after you!"

"Oh please Bells I told you to trust me."

"Shh Charlie's been peeking in here every five seconds. Do you realize how loud you were? The howling was so close I almost thought-" She bit her lip in concern.

"It's okay, I'm here, everyone is okay, nothing to it." I hated seeing her worry for no reason but I couldn't deny, seeing her little furrowed forehead and pouty full lips was about the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I pulled her into my arms. "You don't have to worry about the ginger bloodsucker ever again." I said softly. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Is it really over?"

"Took her down personally." She shivered, she was colder than usual. "Jeez Bells you're really cold."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's like you were hanging out of the window or something." I looked down at her face to see a sheepish expression. "What were you doing Bella?"

"Well I was really worried obviously."

"Unnecessarily."

"Well how was I suppose to really know. You could have lied to make me feel better. I was serious when I said I almost jumped out the window to help." I had to laugh then.

"What help would you be with two broken legs after that drop?" She didn't look too happy with my witty remark.

"It's not fair!" She remarked exasperatedly.

"What?" I laughed hugging her close again.

"Why can't I have super strength or something? I want to be able to help! Are you sure you can't just bite me and turn me into a wolf or something?" It stung a little to think that she must have been thinking about her bloodsucker recently to think of something like that but I brushed it off.

"What are you doing?" She said watching my face turn into a devilish grin. I dove forward knocking her back onto the bed and softly nibbled the soft skin between her neck and shoulder before biting down a little harder. She yelped and twisted away. "I can't believe you just bit me!" I sat back and grinned only to hear footsteps in the hall.

"Shit!" I rolled onto the floor just in time praying Charlie wouldn't see me on the other side of Bella's bed.

"You can't sleep either?" Charlie said groggily. Bella didn't have enough time to react and was still sitting upright when Charlie walked in.

" You shut the door too loud last time you came in here," she lied.

"Oh. Sorry," he whispered guiltily. "You mean the howling didn't wake you?"

"Howling?"

"You're such a heavy sleeper Bells it sounded like a whole pack of wolves were howling right outside our house and you wake up when I make sure you're okay!" He sounded incredulous that Bella hadn't woken up.

"Sorry Dad."

"Yeah, well. Try to get back to sleep, night."

"Night."

I sat up the second the door snapped shut. I looked up to see Bella grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I whispered, her infectious grin spreading across my face.

"You bit me!" She whispered laughing and swatting a hand across my arm.

"Alright I better go, you obviously need sleep."

"What? No! I want to know all the details. Are you sure Victoria's gone?"

"Positive. I'll fill you in tomorrow." She sighed and leaned back on her pillow. "It's your first night without worrying that someone is after you and you don't want to sleep?"

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. What should we do to celebrate?"

"Maybe cliff dive together this time?"

"We'll see. I'm not sure if I want to see you doing that again so soon." She shot me a glare as I leaned in to place my lips on hers. My hands cupped her now warm face for a moment to gaze into her chocolate eyes before I turned and leaped from the window.


	5. 5 Swimming

**Sorry for the wait. The story is complete but I lack motivation to post without reviews so please let me know what you think!**

**I don't own Twilight. Jacob on the other hand.. xD I would love to own**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Swimming

**BELLA's POV**

"YIKES! It's freezing!"

"Oh come on, it's refreshing!"

"For you maybe. I'm not sure about this anymore."

"C'mon Bells, just hold on to me and you'll stay warm." I drove to La Push early, already wearing my bikini underneath khaki shorts and a rather large T-shirt. Jacob had called me to tell me he had a surprise for me and I would need a bathing suit. Unfortunately, before..Alice left she not only bought me four bikinis, but she shredded both my black and red one pieces to bits so I couldn't wear them. I had forgotten about that until now. I chose the most simple, a solid navy blue halter and the matching bottoms. I couldn't help but becoming embarrassed when I thought that I would be revealing more skin then I ever had in front of Jacob. Now, standing in the frigid waters of Second Beach, I was as nervous as ever.

"Trust me, I won't let you freeze," Jacob said walking out of the water and brushing his hands up and down my arms. I couldn't deny that instantly I was heating up.

"Ok, hold on," I finally agreed marching out of the water to take off the remainder of my covering. I already took off my shorts, but my shirt was so long that I had still been completely covered. I pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it beside my shorts on a large piece of bleached driftwood. Of course, I missed and it ended up in the sand and stones. I walked back to the water with my arms folded tightly over my stomach feeling very self conscious. Jacob was staring with an odd expression. I began to blush. "Are we going, then?" I asked trying to sound casual. Jacob took my hands and lifted them from my stomach.

"Geez Bells, you're hot!" I rolled my eyes but blushed furiously. "I mean you've always been hot but like this! I never pegged you as a bikini girl."

"I'm not. It was…,"I caught myself," one of my friends kinda forced them on to me." The Cullen's were always a touchy subject to both of us.

"I should thank this friend."

"Mmm. We should go."

"Alright come on beautiful." Jacob grabbed my hand and we both waded into the polar water. I found that the area around him was becoming warmer, I stayed close. When the water reached my shoulders he told me to get onto his back. He was so warm, I obliged quickly. He began to agilely swim out towards four huge rocks that jut out of the ocean about a mile away. As we got closer I realized how large they were. Like lone cliffs poking out of the ocean. He chose one of the middle rocks and swam around it. On the other side was a miniature beach carved from the stone after the constant pounding waters. It was only about thirty feet wide and twenty feet deep. The perfect size for two people to have their own secret hideaway.

"This is amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it! How did you know this was here?"

"Just decided to go exploring one day." He pulled me up onto the miniature shore and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I want this to be the first of many relaxing, stress free days. No more Vampires." I smiled as I reached up on tip toes for his full lips. He obliged lifting me off my feet. His tongue slid into my mouth briefly. After a minute he set me down.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he panted. "I had more planned." He walked over to a corner where a basket I hadn't noticed was sitting. He opened it and shook out a huge blanket, followed by containers of food.

"I'm not going to lie, a lot of this stuff Emily sent over, but I did make dessert."

"Really? Well what is it?" He lifted up the lid to a larger round container, revealing a chocolate cake. It was badly iced and it looked like he tried to hide a missing chunk with icing, probably Quil or Paul stealing a piece.

"It's kinda ugly but it'll taste good." He looked a little embarrassed. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"This is perfect, thank you." I rested my head on his shoulder, more content than I had been in a really long time. Unfortunately for me, in a few hours time, everything would change. Everything was about to get really difficult. Again. I should've known.

* * *

**SURPRISE VISITOR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Who is it? WHO? Review if you want to know sooner!**


	6. 6 Unexpected Visitor

**Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews and putting it on your alert lists! I appreciate it all soo much!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Unexpected Visitor**

**JACOB POV**

After such an amazing afternoon, I was on top of the world. I was driving Bella home in a state of pure bliss. I found out, however, just how fast my mood could plummet. As soon as I turned onto her street an unpleasant and familiar sight met my eyes. My stomach turned, my face drained, I felt my whole body begin to tingle.

"FUCK!" I snarled after the shock subsided. Bella jumped so badly that her head banged into the top of the truck.

"What? Oww! Language Jake!"

"Filthy bloodsucking leech mother.."

"WHAT? I thought you guys finished Victoria oh oh oh!"

"Not that leech DAMMIT! Bella let's just go to my place, can we just go? Please let's go!" She dropped my hand and gasped as soon as she saw the thing I was hoping she wouldn't notice. A silver Volvo parked in her driveway.

"It can't be- how -why -I don't understand! I'm imagining this!" She began to hyperventilate in hysterics.

"Bella honey breathe, we're getting out of here!" I revved the engine and started to speed backwards down the street, one hand flung around Bella, clutching her to my side.

"WAIT!"

"No."

"JACOB BLACK YOU– !"

"Sorry Bells, not a good idea."

"STOP DAMMIT!"

I growled and for the first time in a long while, began to shake viciously.

"I have to go back," she said in a shaking, soft voice. The thing I had secretly feared for a long time was finally coming true.

"I –I hope you know what you're doing Bella," I choked. She slowly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Me too," she quivered. She wriggled out from under my arm and I watched her trip out of the truck nervously. She began to walk down the street to her house. I felt it coming on strong, the pain. I couldn't handle driving the truck into her driveway. I dove out, phasing immediately, and pounded for the forest, leaving bits of shredded clothes and a broken heart scattered across the earth.

BELLA POV

As I reached my driveway, the sound of an agonized wolf howling into the evening met my ears. I stopped short and collapsed to the ground. He must think I'm choosing..Edward over him. That's crazy, isn't it? I mean Edward doesn't even want me to begin with. If he did though, would I take him back? It would break Jacob's heart. 'No Bella, don't you dare even consider such a thing.' But would I take him back? Isn't that what I've wanted all along? 'Pull yourself together!' I had to tell myself. I finally stood up, dusted myself off and entered the house. 'Thank god Charlie's not home,' I thought. Light's off. Utter silence. The panic set in. Was I being tricked? I moved forward into the room. I could just sense the static in the air. Someone was definitely here. Suddenly, I knew exactly where he would be waiting. Of course. I mounted the stairs slowly. I twisted the doorknob. Standing, back to me, near my open window, was the vampire that I had never gotten over.

"Edward?" I let out a gust of breath and I was gone.

"Bella, Bella are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Edward."

"Yes. Bella, I'm here."

"But why?" My vision became clearer and suddenly I was glad I was already on the floor.

"Are you okay Edward?" He had coal black eyes and the deepest purple bruises I had ever seen under them. All his muscles were locked and he just looked exhausted, was that possible? Nonetheless he flashed a quick half smile that made me feel even more weak at the knees as he lifted me to my feet.

"I am now Bella. I swore. I swore I would never come back. I wouldn't destroy your life anymore. I was too weak. My existence has been agonizing. Ever since I've met you..nothing in my life will be normal and whole and sane, without you in it. I'm so sorry Bella, no words can describe how sorry I am, how much I loathe myself!"

"Stop." He just looked at me pleadingly. "I. am. lost." I was talking to Edward. He wasn't a figment of my imagination. He was real. He was here. He was with me. He wanted me. It was wrong. "You. You told me you didn't w-want me."

"I lied Bella."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not good for you. I've taken you away from the natural course of your life. I've put you in danger numerous times. I didn't want to end your life for you." He took my hand in his, and the familiar jolt of cold tingled my skin. "I realize now I was wrong. I'm too greedy. I want you to be mine Isabella Swan if you will have me back." He gazed into my eyes, probing for an answer.

"I –I –I'm seeing someone," I whispered so quietly that I couldn't even hear myself. Was that even what I had meant to say? Edward froze, his eyes tightened in pain I'd never seen in them before.

"Oh. I guess my original plan worked and you've gotten over me then," he tried to say casually. "I wish Alice had seen this, it would have saved us both some trouble." I was stunned at everything that had just happened. Edward whom I thought no longer wanted me in fact loved me so much that he so selflessly left in a foolish attempt to save me. Meanwhile I was foolish enough to believe him and attempted to create a somewhat normal life for myself and in the process fell in love with my best friend. Edward was so devastated that his normally fluid language skills were actually shaky. Poor Edward. Poor Jacob. What have I done to us all?

* * *

**Edwards back! Do you think he'll stay? Review for a faster update! Thanks guys!**


	7. 7 Ice & Fire

**Chapter 7- Ice & Fire**

"Edward. I've never stopped loving you." Tears were streaming down my eyes. "I –I just had to deal. So I started picking up the pieces, but the hole in my chest hasn't ever healed. Jacob has helped me so much there. When I'm with him it helps me feel human again, and I love him."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yes." I sniffed. Edward tensed and hissed.

"I knew it. The second you walked in I-"

"Knew what?"

"He's a wolf isn't he?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The smell. You kind of smell like wet dog Bella," his half smile lit his face for the briefest of seconds.

"I do?" I sniffed my shirt and smelled nothing but fabric softener.

"You wouldn't be able to smell it with human senses. I knew what the smell was because it's the same smell as before, with Ephriam Black and his wolf pack."

"Oh." Edward sighed then groaned.

"Out of all people for you to fall in love with when I leave you choose a dog!"

"He's great." I said feebly.

"He's dangerous! Do you have any idea how much danger you are in by being with him!"

"Jacob is not a danger to me he's been protecting me!"

"What?" I explained all the problems I had encountered with Victoria and Laurent when he was gone and how the pack saved me. If it was possible, Edward looked even whiter. His eyes blackened further and he was frozen in a rigid pose.

"You're hungry." He just groaned and slumped into my lap.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming, especially Alice!"

"It's over, we're all safe, let's not think about it." Edward sat up and his eyes locked on mine. He was slowly leaning towards me, eye's completely open. My will slowly crumbling, I leaned forward. 'Jacob, you chose Jacob.' Our lips met. His icy lips crushed into mine more fiercely than I remembered, less control was used. His cool breath moved to my neck and he worked his way up. His lips brushed across my jaw line, my shoulder, down to my wrists and back up. 'This is wrong.' My hands were in his hair, I tried to pull his body near mine, he got the message and pressed me closer to his stone body. Our lips met one last time before he pulled away too soon, just like before. It was all too similar, as if he had never left. He untangled himself from me and wrapped a blanket around me, was I shivering? 'But he did leave, and there have been consequences.' "Edward," I whispered, ashamed of myself.

"Is it that you've moved on, as I intended? I won't be able to argue if you no longer want me, of course." I could see the pain etched in his face, though he tried very hard to maintain his cool mask.

"I love you Edward Cullen, but, I've grown to love Jacob too. It's not fair to him. I can't believe what I– I'm so sorry. Edward I-" I began to sob. Hard. Edward just held me and endured. I woke up the next morning under my sheets, alone. Last night felt like a dream until I heard him.

"Bella?" Edward was leaning against my door, giving me my space. How strange it felt, to not be able to hold him like before. I was taken, and not by him.

"Good morning," I said softly, unsure of myself.

"I know you have a tough decision to make. I don't want to pressure you one way or the other. I just would like to say one thing." I stared, already starting to well up again. "I love you Isabella Swan, I want you to choose what is right for you. Always know that all I want for you is the best. I will be here for you for as long as you will have me and I promise to never leave you again. It is my deepest regret that I went to such measures to protect you, I know now that I was wrong." He walked over and kissed me on the forehead. I shut my eyes. "Call me when you're ready to talk."

"K," was all I could say. The second he was out the window I began to sob again.

"Bella?" I jumped and whirled around dropping the bowl of soup I was putting in the microwave. Jacob caught it easily and sighed as he mopped up the contents that splashed onto the ground with a towel on the counter. "So…it was your leech then? He came back?" I just nodded, too exhausted to tell him to watch the name calling. He shut his eyes. "You know I'm going to fight for you Bella."

"You shouldn't have to. I chose to be with you," I started tearing up. "I'm so confused."

"Yea I know, it sucks doesn't it?"

"Kinda yea," I sniffed as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I recoiled a little and it seemed to sting him. "I kissed Edward."

"Yea I know," he mumbled.

"You do?"

"Wasn't hard to guess the outcome of that visit." He said softly his voice full of misery.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I never meant to hurt you, but that's all I ever seem to do. Are you sure you even want me?"

"Well I'll have to think about that." My eyes widened a little. "Absolutely." He grinned at his little joke in a moment that was so not funny. Noticing I was not impressed he moved on. "Bells, as much as I completely despise it…he was your first love. You are mine…and I know how outright unbearable the thought of losing you is. I get how hard that must be. But I am truly better for you in every way. I can protect you in every way that he can protect you and still be human…most of the time. With me, you don't have to sacrifice anything. Your family, your friends, your life." He took my hands. He placed one over my heart and the other over his. I felt a soothing thump that matched my own. He slowly bent down and kissed me with so much passion, that I was literally swept off my feet. I could feel both our hearts speed up under my palms. He held me tightly to his warm body and traced my lips with his tongue. His hands twisted into my hair as he held me securely to him. My hand moved from his chest to his neck, and then to his face. My lips parted and our tongues began to dance. He wrapped my legs around his torso and pushed my back into the wall. His tongue moved down to my neck, giving me a moment of air, before it traced back up to wrestle with mine. Finally he pulled back, his lips at my ear, "And I bet Edward can't kiss you like that," he whispered.


	8. 8 Decisions

**I haven't got much to say at the moment besides thanking you all sooo much for reading my story. I appreciate the reviews/alerts/hits I've been recieving so much. **

* * *

CHAPTER 8- Decisions

How do you choose between two good things? I spent a whole week locked up in my room, contemplating the most difficult decision I would ever make in my life.

"Bella?"

"Go away," I moaned from the floor, where I was laying. Charlie opened the door anyway, stepped over me, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"It's because he came to visit isn't it?" I grunted.

"It isn't easy to forget your first love Bells, trust me I know." I could sense the awkwardness in Charlie's voice and it slowly began to creep up on me as well, we don't usually talk about feelings.

"You're mother was my first love." I rested my head on my arm and looked up at him. "You know the biggest problem about your first love? Believing it will never end. I married Renee and look at me now. Divorced. Just because Edward was your first love, doesn't mean he is the right choice for you either. Of course he will always be in your heart, forever, he taught you how to love and be loved, but maybe there is someone out there who is better for you." _Forever indeed_, I thought to myself.

"I know you rather me be with Jake, Dad," I mumbled.

"Loving someone just because they love you isn't right either, Bells. I want you to be happy. I trust your judgment. Whoever you choose to love, I will have to accept." With that, Charlie got up, stepped over me, and left the room.

"Next time I'm getting Renee on the phone," I heard him mumble to himself from the hallway. I smiled for the first time in a week. Two days later I was in the forest behind my house, waiting for Edward to arrive. He was there within minutes. I couldn't help but to smile as he strode over at human pace.

"Edward–" He froze in front of me and just stared for a long moment.

"It's not me, is it?" My face faltered, and immediately I began to break down. I was so determined to remain cool, but there was no way to do this with dry eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-I'm-"

"Shhh," He pulled me into a vice tight hug and stroked my back.

"I can only blame myself."

"N-n-no, don't!"

"Shh Bella shh, it's ok, I understand. I'm happy for you." I gazed into his eyes and could see the venom glossing over them but of course, his tears would not spill over. He was crying, I began to sob harder.

"I love you Edward Cullen, I'm so sorry!"

"I love you more," he half smiled.

"I can't even stand the thought of never seeing you again," I wept, "that's so selfish. I'm a terrible person."

"Who says we'll never see each other again?"

"I thought you would never want to see me again after this."

"I won't deny I might need a little time." I hung my head as silent tears continued to cascade down my face. "But you've done what is right for you, and I can't argue that. I love you, so I must let you go."

"I'll miss you so much, but I understand," I sniffed. "This sucks." Edward smiled at that.

"Think of everything you can have now Bella. You can keep your friends, be with your family, have children. You can follow the natural course of life, like you are supposed to. For that, I am truly happy."

"That's what I'll have to keep telling myself."

"I guess I will leave it at that then," Edward said softly, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"See you?" I asked.

"Without a doubt." He kissed my cheek, my eyes closed. "I will always be waiting in the wings," he whispered. When I opened them again he was already gone, the last tear rolled down my cheek as I walked back into my house two hours later. _Time to call Jacob_, I thought.

I chose to meet him at our beach. I really loved it here. It was always empty, peaceful. I sat on our driftwood bench and gazed out upon the open ocean. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze rolling off the waves. You could just taste the salt in the air, and the feel the crunch of the pebbles under your shoes.

"Let's just get this over with," a particularly husky voice said softly from above me. I jumped out of my reverie and slipped off of the bench. Jacob caught me easily and sighed. "Bella," he almost pleaded.

The second I looked into his eyes the widest grin spread over my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bells." He seemed to be bracing himself, holding his breath, waiting for the 'but' that I wasn't going to give. Not this time.

"Jacob," I smiled, "I love you. I want to be with you always, if you still want me too that is," I added nervously. His face was priceless. It looked as though he were struck by lightning before, out of nowhere, I was in his arms. My feet were dangling a foot from the ground as Jacob swept me up and kissed me unlike any other kiss we had ever shared. I could feel the passion, feel the love, feel his warmth, his hair, his back. My hands were everywhere, and so were his. He had one clasped tightly at the small of my back while the other roamed from my back to the base of my neck, to cradle my face. Our lips were moving in new ways, and our tongues battled for dominance. We pulled apart to gasp for air.

"I thought I lost you," he said hoarsely.

"I will always need my personal sun," I beamed. With the wind in our hair, the waves crashing nearby, and my heart taking flight, I knew I had made the right choice, no matter how hard it was. He needed me and I needed him. This was home, this was my Jacob.

Far away, unnoticed by all on the distant horizon, a flash of red flame sank beneath the sea.

* * *

**This was the original end to the story. What did ya think? However, I have ALWAYS had the intention of a sequel and now I'm debating if I should just make it one long story or a separate sequel type thing. Any suggestions? There will be an update soon and most likely it will be just continuing the story unless you guys think I should make it into a sequel. Thanks for sticking with me guys and I hope to hear from you in the reviews!**


	9. Author's Note Yea I know sorry  Read!

Hey all I'm so sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. The story is definitely still continuing and hopefully soon. The problem has been that my laptop crashed! It's literally taking forever to be fixed they are deciding if it's the motherboard (I HOPE NOT THAT WOULD SUCK!) or just a piece in the charging area of the comp. I'm not a computer person I have no idea =/. Well thanks for sticking with me and I hope to have my laptop very soon! Your comments and everything have been so appreciated you have no idea! In the meantime you can read one of my one shots or other stories if you want. Otherwise I hope you're still with me when I get this story going again. Trust me I got big plans for Bella, any guesses? Hehehe Thanks for reading my update it wasn't as short and sweet as I had planned.

3 Mariainthemiddle


	10. 9 I Feel Funny

**Hey all! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN FIXED! Turns out it wasn't the motherboard (phew!) I will be updating a lot more frequently now. Thank you so much to all who have been bearing with me. Reviews are read and appreciated so much you have no idea! I wanted to get this Chapter out ASAP. It's short but I didn't want any more in this particular chapter. They will be the same length they have been in the past after this. **

* * *

Ch 9 –I Feel Funny..

One Month had passed. One month since I had chosen Jacob over Edward. One month without so much as a phone call from Edward, or any Cullen for that matter. It made me sad, though I couldn't blame them. I was the betrayer. It was tough, knowing that Edward really did still love me and to let go of that love, but I never once regretted the decision. I was in the kitchen, mind elsewhere, while cooking myself some eggs for breakfast when a pair of strong tan arms wrapped around me and spun me around for a kiss.

"Good Morning," I smiled.

"Morning," Jake smiled back. "Have you grown recently?" He asked as he jumped up to sit on the counter next to the stovetop.

"I don't know I shouldn't have. How many eggs?" I asked as I walked to the refrigerator to extract the carton once more.

"Don't mind if I finish them off for you do you?" He said guiltily. I just rolled my eyes, a little smile playing around my mouth and began cracking six eggs into a bowl.

"Oops!" I voiced as one egg rolled from the counter. I made a quick grab as Jacobs hand also shot out to catch it. His hand caught mine a few inches from the ground. As he let go, I opened my own hand revealing the egg I was clutching.

"Huh, that was cool," I stated smugly as I cracked the egg over the bowl. It wasn't often that my reflexes worked in my favor.

"Cool? That was awesome Bells! My reflexes must be rubbing off on you!"

"That must be it," I said on tip toe as he bent down to kiss me.

"I really do think you grew a little Bella, I don't have to bend down so much to kiss you."

_Ring. Ring._

"Hold on," I said as I strode across the room to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah hi! How're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thanks, err what's up?" From across the room Jacob's eyebrows pulled together.

"Well I've noticed you seem to be feeling much better since well...I was wondering if you wanted to you know, hang out. Catch a movie tonight or something." Jacob rolled his eyes and clenched his fist. He was clearly remembering Mike from the last time we went to the movies together. I didn't like where this was going.

"Oh is the whole group going out?" I asked hopefully.

"Well no, I meant just us." My stomach lurched and annoyance began to creep onto my features. Why won't he just give it up?

"No Mike." I began to feel very strange and swayed a little as unmanageable fury began coursing through my veins. I was taken aback by my own anger, trying to keep it out of my voice. "I can't. I'm. Sorry."

"Why not? Cullen's gone, you could use a night out. Word has it you and your friend from the Res aren't hanging out much lately either.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. Jacob's eyes were wide and he walked slowly toward me.

"Really? Oh, I'm...I'm sorry Bella I didn't know." Mike seemed just as much taken aback as Jacob was at my outburst. Where was this anger coming from?

"Yea really Mike, Jacob and I are completely opposite from not speaking, he's my boyfriend, now why don't you run along to everyone else and spread the newest gossip on crazy Bella!"

"Ok I'll-" I slammed the phone back onto the receiver before he finished. I was so angry.

"Bella," Jacob gasped. I followed his gaze down to my trembling hands.

"WHAT!" I snarled. He grabbed me around the middle and pelted for the back door. Just outside I felt my body explode from itself.

* * *

**GASP! Did you see that one coming? eh? eh? You did? Dang.. jkjk Thanks again for sticking with me let me know any comment or concerns you have. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW is all I can say. I take suggestions into account when I write as well. Thank you so much I love all my readers! **


	11. 10 Lone Wolf

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me I appreciate it so much! The beginning may be a bit confusing deciding who is speaking but it is intentional. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 – Lone Wolf

I was in excruciating pain. Screaming and writhing. What was happening?

"_What are you talking about Jacob?" _

"_Bella?"_

"_Are you sure Jake?"_

The pain was different than when I was bitten by James. The vampire venom was intolerable, but I hadn't experienced that pain in every bone of my body like I was now. It felt as though my bones were all cracking, ripping apart simultaneously.

"_I don't hear her, do you?"_

I heard howling, yelping shrieks mingled with voices, voices in my head. I heard another yelp. That must be Jacob, just as terrified as I am. I opened my watering eyes to see that Jacob was in wolf form, but not yowling the painful cries I was hearing.

"_Bella, Bella honey please say something!"_

"_Honey? Jake you're such a –"_

"_Quil shut up now is not the time to–"_

"_Hey guys I think she's coming around!"_

More voices in my head. Was that Jake? And the rest of the pack? The pain ceased as soon as it sprung upon me and slowly I began to realize. These howls, they were coming from me. I saw a shredded piece of my night shirt a few feet away and realization struck me. I looked down to see fur and paws. I was a wolf. When the pain was manageable I looked at Jacob.

"How?" I said panicked, but only a whimpering bark escaped me.

"_Bella relax, we need you to talk to us in your mind, otherwise we can't know what you're saying."_

"_I AM talking to you in my head! Of all the moments for you to think my mind is blank! Really Jacob?" _I couldn't help the attitude. I was still shaking in panic but once again only a drawn out whine escaped me.

"_I think she's trying to talk to us, she told me the bloodsucker couldn't read her mind, maybe we won't be able to either?"_ I relaxed a miniscule bit. That made sense.

"_Can you give me some time with Bella alone? I'll get her to phase back."_

"_Everyone phase out. Embry I'll come pick you up. Good luck Bella."_ With that, Sam, as well as the rest of the pack must have phased out because there was utter silence. I looked up, panting heavily and noticed Jacob gazing at me, silent, even in his mind.

"_Jacobbbb,"_ I whined frustrated and terrified with my whole situation yet once again a small whimpering yelp escaped from within my chest.

"_Shh,"_ he whispered in his mind. _"Relax."_

I grumbled but refrained from any more attempted speech. Jacob chuckled internally. He padded forward, closing the distance between us slowly until his furry forehead touched mine. He nuzzled my neck and I felt my muscles loosen up a little.

"_That's it Bells, relax."_

I sighed, closing my eyes, and nuzzled him back, feeling more and more content. I felt Jacob's fur contract until his smooth arms wrapped around me.

"Relax," he said softly. This time aloud. He had transformed back into himself and began rubbing circles into my back. It felt good as I lay on the ground, eyes still shut. His arms felt as if they had grown bigger and soon I was pressed tightly into his embraced. It was at this moment that a chilling breeze passed lightly over my very human, very nude body. My eyes snapped open with wild embarrassment but Jacob's eye's remained unmoving from my face. I gazed back and we exchanged a long moment. We lay bare in the grass for hours or minutes holding unwavering eye contact. You could feel the silent emotion passing from one body to the other. Feel the questions, the slight embarrassment. Jacob leaned in pressing a sweet and simple kiss upon my lips. It was the most intimate moment I had ever experienced and suddenly I had goose bumps in no way related to the cool breeze.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Wondering how Bella has become a wolf? Please..Review! I appreciate any kind of feedback you can dish out! I'll update sooner if I get more reviews =)**


	12. 11 The Third Wife's Son

**You know the drill. I do not own Twilight blah blah =)**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 –The Third Wife's Son

Infidelity. It was the only thing I could think of. Had Renee cheated on Charlie? I felt sick.

"I can't see it Jake, it doesn't make sense. It's not in Renee to cheat."

"Maybe she didn't we don't know anything Bells."

"What other possible explanation could there be?"

"I mean, you do look like Charlie."

"Not really, mostly Renee, any resemblance could be luck. Poor Charlie, this would break his heart. This can't true!" This would break Charlie's heart, of course, but what about mine? I really did love my dad and if he wasn't actually my dad…

"So what are you going to do? Ask Charlie? Your Mom?"

"My mom. I have to. What will she think if I'm wrong?" It took three days of internal struggle and four wolf transformations before I decided I HAD to talk to Renee. Charlie was at the station, Jacob was off patrolling the forest, and I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for a very long time. I was sitting in the exact center of my bed staring at the little silver phone resting in front of me. It was now or never. I wanted to be alone for this, and now could be my only chance. I dialed the number with shaking fingers and waited. Renee picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Bella sweetheart! What's up? I miss you so much!"

"Mom?"

"Sweetie what is it?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Uh oh this sounds bad. Spill girl."

"I don't believe this but I just have to ask you anyway, okay? Be honest."

"Ok. Bella you're worrying me, what is it?"

"Have you…Did you ever cheat on Charlie?" There was a brief pause.

"No! Bella baby how could you even ask that what's happened? Did Charlie?"

"No no no Dad didn't say anything that made me think…I've just been having this…nightmare." Yea. A furry little nightmare that I wasn't waking up from.

"A nightmare?"

"Yea I don't know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It upsets me that you think I was capable of something like that Bella! Your father and I didn't work out but I have never been unfaithful to any man I've been with!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"That must've been one very vivid nightmare!"

"You have no idea. I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

I was so relieved for a moment as I lay back on my bed until the itch of an unsolved mystery crept back into my brain. I've got to figure this out, and I knew just where to start.

I was sitting in the courthouse. I was five hours into a grueling search, trying to trace back my roots on Charlie's side. I had a hunch, and I didn't have the slightest clue how to go about discovering the truth. Charlie, after all, did have a strong pull toward the reservation, right? Many of his friends are Quileute. Maybe, just maybe, there was a trace of Quileute in his blood, in my blood, which caused me to acquire the wolf gene. I had managed to trace Charlie's family back several generations before finally coming to an interesting new last name. _Kwoli_. Kimi Kwoli to be exact, married an Edmund Swan. I quickly scanned the page with the court house's ancient machine and rushed to my truck. I immediately headed for the Reservation, flushed with excitement. When I pulled up in front of Jacob's house I could see him walking out to greet me, undoubtedly he heard me coming.

"I think I found something!" I called as I jumped to the ground and raced to meet him.

"Nice to see you too," he joked bending down to peck me on the lips.

"Are there any Kwoli's that live on the reservation?

"Huh I don't know but it sounds Quileute to me."

"You aren't sure?"

"I'm sorry Bells but unfortunately I can't speak the language very well, mostly just the elders are fluent. My Dad can probably help."

I was sitting at the Black's small kitchen table as Billy rolled in near enough to me to read the scanned paper I had brought.

"Kwoli. Yes this name belongs to a very old Quileute family. This name has died out however, not enough males to carry it on. This is really something."

"So that's it then!" I exclaimed excitedly, "I have Quileute in me!"

"I can tell you more than that Bella. The Kwoli family has long been rumored to be the descendants of Yaha Uta."

"Who's that?" I asked eagerly.

"Yaha Uta was the son of Taha Aki and his third wife. Taha Aki was chief of the tribe and the first to transform into a spirit wolf." I was in awe of what I was hearing. That I could be related to the first wolf, and a chief of the Quileute Tribe.

"And the Kwoli's were related?"

"It hasn't been proven but many believe so. Kwoli afterall, means wolf in our language. Kimi means secret. Maybe the Kwoli family knew more about their personal history than they led on."

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and let me know! I love you guys so much for sticking with this story! Oh and a little more action and drama to come in the next chapter so review and I will have more incentive to post it sooner!**


	13. 12 The Running of the Wolves

**Hey all! I would like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with this story, I absolutely love the reviews and appreciate you taking the time to comment! Love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**** – The Running of the Wolves**

"No. No way."

"It's so much easier Bella, so convenient."

"Sorry Sam, I can't. I'm not doing that."

"I told you she wouldn't."

"Yea well girls cherish their hair a lot more than boys do, Jacob."

Sam was standing in front of me, holding a pair of scissors. He had just requested that I cut my hair. Short. Like, Leah Short.

"It's ok Bella you don't have to. You'll just be a little furrier then."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to look like a boy! I need my long hair."

"Nice," Leah said rolling her eyes and stalking away.

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about her Bella she'll come around. And just so you know, I like your long hair very much." Jacob whispered the last part in my ear before giving me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Alright you two just get out of here, if I need you I'll call."

"So, do you think I make a good wolf?"

"I think you make a great wolf."

"Come on." I rolled my eyes. I was sitting on my bed, Jacob's head was resting in my lap. I bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"No seriously. I've been impressed with how natural it all seems to have come to you."

"Really?" I asked, fighting a tiny smile. Hearing this, I was rather pleased with myself.

"Absolutely."

"I can't wait to run with all of you."

"We have enough wolves, you don't have to."

"But I want to!"

"It can be dangerous Bella."

"I'm a wolf now, it can't be any more dangerous for me than it is for you, and last time I checked you are always reassuring me that it was nothing to worry about."

"You haven't really trained yet though."

"And whose fault is that? I want to."

"Yea well, hopefully we don't have to worry about that for a long time." Just as he finished speaking, a loud howl sounded through my open window. I knew that howl, it meant there was a Vampire nearby.

"Shit! Bella please stay here." He looked at me imploringly.

"No I think I'll come."

"Bella-"

"After you sir." I said gesturing to the open window. He stared at me for a moment.

"Dammit," he growled as he dove out the window, landing lithely on the earth beneath him. One of the first things I tried after the transformation into a wolf was the jump from my bedroom window. It was such a rush! I dove after Jacob now and instantly the wind caught in my hair as I fell through the open air. My bare feet landed on the squishy earth and we began to run for the forest trees behind my house. As Jacob kicked off his cropped shorts I flung my dress over my head and secured it behind my leg. Jacob phased on the fly and bounded off, it took me a second later before I exploded from myself and giant paws touched ground beneath me. Instantly I was met with the most sickly sweet smell I had ever experienced as it floated from the minds of the pack to my own.

"Jacob-"

"Bella's here too," Jake thought grudgingly. I saw his worry and while I was touched I was also determined to really be one of the pack.

"Hi Bella!" Seth thought.

"Seth go back, we need someone on the res."

"Aww come on! Bella gets to go!"

"She's older than you," Sam replied. I saw Seth wheel around and sigh bitterly.

"I'm guessing it's not _them_." Jacob thought, trying not to think Cullen, though the name crept up anyway.

"No, it's not, and I think they're still close, keep an eye out."

"Oh yea, I can smell it now!"

"On the right!" Jared thought suddenly. I could see the faint figure of someone running. I wheeled and changed directions just as Jacob did the same. We finally caught up to Sam, Jared, and Embry who were also hot on the trail. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as my legs pumped faster. The speed was incredible and something I would never tire of. For the first time, I could see the figure from my own eyes.

"Call it off guys, we're too far from the Res now." There was something familiar about the figure. She was tiny, she had dark, short hair.

"Turn back," I heard Sam order and the rest of the pack slowed and headed back to the reservation.

"Alice!" I shrieked, though nobody but me could hear my thoughts.

"Bella? Bella stop!" I heard Sam say urgently. "Jacob!"

As soon as I kept going, Jacob was after me. I wished he could hear me.

"It's okay Jake," I said anyway, "It's Alice!"

"Bella? I can hear you! Turn around are you insane!"

"It's ok it's Alice!"

"Bella? Bella stop!" He shouted as if he couldn't hear me anymore.

I was gaining on her, and tried to call out to her but my voice only let out a loud howl. The vampire wheeled around at this to stare me full in the face. I stopped abruptly. Terror flooded through me as I realized how stupid I had been. It was not Alice. Of course it wasn't Alice, they said she didn't smell like a Cullen, and now that I was closer I could see. Her hair wasn't quite as dark and spiky, she wasn't quite as tiny. Her face looked nothing like Alice's. Now I was alone, with an angry vampire hissing her fury at me.

I could see Jacob running, but would he get here in time to back me up? I could see how much he was freaking out, how fast he was running. Too late, the vampire was crouching, hissing, and then she leapt. Had I learned nothing? I wasn't a weak human anymore, yet I just stood there and squinted my eyes shut, ready for the blow. It didn't come. For at that moment Jacob had shot into the space next to me and pushed me out of the way. I smashed into the nearest tree and heard a resounding cracking noise. I looked up but it wasn't the tree that had made the awful sound. The vampire had a hold on Jacob's back leg, and as he whipped around, it broke. The sound was horrific. I could hear him shout out in pain. I jumped up and dove at the vampire who immediately let go and began to run again. It had all happened so fast. Everything happened so fast when in wolf mode. I dove for Jacob and wished for him to hear me again.

"Everything will be fine," I gasped as he lay on the ground rattling off a long list of profanities.

"He looked up when I said this, "You're okay, he sighed."

Sam, Jared and Embry arrived and began examining the situation. I had never seen Sam look so infuriated.

"Bella get out of here." Sam barked. I whined. I didn't want to leave Jacob. "Get out of here!" He barked more forcefully, "Go let Billy know we're coming."

I soared back through the forest in hysterics. I almost got Jacob killed because of my own stupidity. He could have died. How could I possibly believe that was Alice? Wishful thinking had never been so dangerous. I was no good at being human, I was no good at being a monster. The only thing I seemed to be good at was hurting people.

* * *

**Sorry, it kinda stopped a little abruptly but I didn't want to put you through all of Bella's depressed, sorry for herself thoughts that would have to be written to continue with this chapter. That being said, yes, more vampires to come! More fighting, more vampires, more Cullens..wait what? Cullens? No..I never said that! ;) As always reviews are cherished soooo much! I would love to hear from you guys!**


	14. 13 Mystery Clan

**I hope there are still people around that want to read more! I'm sooooo sorry it took so ridiculously long to update! I yet again had laptop problems and started using a new laptop without the story on it and then I just moved to a different state for a semester long internship! I won't babble on then, so sorry! Hope you like it!**

* * *

CH 13 Mystery Clan

Though Jacob's leg healed in about four days, I was still brooding over it three weeks later. His leg had been broken in three places, including his femur, which is why it took so long to heal. If I had just used my senses none of that would have happened. Sure he heals fast, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. I had hurt him in my carelessness, almost had him killed.

"You're pouting again Bells."

"Sorry."

"Accidents happen. When will you just get over it?" Jacob came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I was sitting on his tiny bed, facing the wall.

"Never," I sighed.

"I guess I can live with that."

"Huh?" I turned my head towards him, not amused.

"Well, how can I resist those pouty lips?" He put his hand under my chin and brought his lips down to mine. Once, twice, then pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Forget it, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay," I murmured, heart fluttering about in my chest.

"Bella! Charlie wants to know if you're making dinner tonight!" I heard Billy call me from the small living room. I groaned pulling away and standing up.

"Guess I better go." I crossed to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Come back here," Jacob growled. I turned, eyebrows raised, to see a smirk playing on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bed. He caught me around the middle and pulled me down on top of him. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Goodbye," I smiled halfheartedly before my lips began to move with his. I still hadn't quite forgotten that he had almost been killed because of me. I felt his lips part and his tongue played with mine. His hands moved from my face, trailing down to my hips where I felt them suddenly dig into my side. "Ah!" I squeaked. "You know I don't like being tickled!" A dazzling grin spread across his face.

"Jacob, no," I said twisting away as he grabbed my side again. I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped me. That was all it took for him to attack.

"Jacob! Jake! Ha ha stop!" I was laughing uncontrollably and rolling around on the bed now.

"I –have –to –go!" I gasped, grinning.

"Ok fine," he grumbled pleased to see that I was in a better mood. "Goodbye?"

"Goodbye," I smiled placing one last kiss on his lips before exiting the room.

It was the first night in three weeks that I felt better. Of course something would go wrong. I heard the howl that sounded the alarm and immediately sprang into action. I was getting pretty good at transformations now. The moment I was out the window and into the woods four paws touched the damp earth and I sprinted to the meeting point.

"A fresh scent," I heard Sam saying to everyone. "One we haven't come across yet."

"Where the fuck are all these leeched coming from?" Paul fumed.

"There are ladies present Paul, no words starting with fuck please!" Quil chimed in.

"You just said fuck you dipshit," Leah replied tersely.

"Ouch, words hurt Leah."

"I'm sure that was meant more for Bella's sake than yours Leah," Embry laughed.

"Yea if she's even here yet, really inconvenient this not being able to hear her thoughts thing," Jared added.

"What's going on?"

"Ehhh Jakeyyy! Jake's here!"

"Really Quil, what are you on tonight?"

"Stop messing around," Sam said lazily, as if this banter was typical, which it was. We all met at a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Bella," Sam thought and nodded his head at me.

"Hi Bella," Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry all thought.

"Everyone smell that?" Sam said now, directing us into a more serious conversation. I did smell that. That sickly sweet smell that could only belong to one creature. A vampire. It wasn't a vampire any of us recognized either. It was the sweet, sugary and typical burning smell, with a hint of Freesia laced into it. Definitely new, definitely fresh.

"This is the third scent we've crossed that is unrecognizable," Jacob thought.

"What do you think is happening Sam?" Leah asked.

"Could be a new clan. The Cullens are gone so it's likely their lingering scent could have attracted others."

"What's the plan?"

"Protect our borders, protect Forks." I looked at Sam, touched that he would include my small little town.

"Thank You," I whispered, willing him to hear how grateful I was. His eyes widened.

"You're welcome," he replied. I looked around at the circle of wolves, all their eyes were on me, minds silenced with surprise.

"And she breaks her silence," Quil chuckles.

I ran the perimeter with some of the pack for a few hours. I could feel the frustration emanating from everyone since they once again heard nothing from my thoughts. I now paced, back in my room, taking in all the new information from this evening. Fresh trails. New scents. Possibly a new clan. Most likely with an appetite for something other than deer. As I crossed the room for the twenty-third time, I decided to check my e-mail. Hopefully Renee had written and I could get my mind off of such unnatural things. I only had one new message, and it wasn't from Renee. Bolded and at the top of the list was an e-mail I hadn't seen before. The address said **AliceCullen1901**, the subject said **URGENT**.

* * *

**I hope the grammar and stuff wasn't too terrible, I kinda rushed because I wanted to post! Review and tell me what you think! Its always greatly appreciated! =)**


End file.
